


【最终幻想XIV】无歌之声 Songless Sound

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, the Dark Elf
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 黑暗精灵/最终幻想XIV背景混合同人。原创人物。跑团人物卡衍生。角色卡：姓名：塔伦·法厄种族：卓尔阵营：混乱中立信仰：幽暗少女国家：格里达尼亚年龄：22性别：男语言：通用语职业：盗贼身高： 158cm体重：55kg肤色： 黑色发色：银色瞳色：红色背景故事：魔索布莱城的法厄家族的后裔，他的姐姐阿克迪娜在学院的毕业典礼上受孕，生下了魔裔卓尔伊卡拉芙塔，那时候他还没有出生。作为一名男性，他没有太多机会亲眼目睹魔裔的样子，直到在一场针对高排名家族的屠杀中，魔裔突然宰杀了他的主母，和主母的配偶——他血缘上的父亲。她的姐姐成为新的主母，令人畏惧的魔裔卓尔之母。阿克迪娜依赖魔裔的存在统治家族，然而也厌恶着这个怪物。当她的第二个女儿失踪，她的疑心病达到了顶点。家族在高歌猛进的同时隐隐显露出混乱的痕迹，他的姐姐们开始消失，连还在学习中的小妹都不见了踪影，空荡荡的贵族阳台里有时只有他和主母面面相觑。魔裔盘踞在他们身边，若无其事的梳理自己的长发，当她微笑时，嘴唇里露出的是野兽的尖牙。当阿克迪娜企图用进攻其他家族的目标转移魔裔的注意力时，另外两个低等家族联合起来，希望能够一举摧毁法厄家族，消灭令人恐惧的魔裔（有消息说这是受到第一家族的示意），塔伦成了第一个受到袭击的人。他在战斗中逃向了山洞深处，恐惧让他几经周折找回了魔索布莱的路，正赶上对偷袭失败的低等家族的惩罚。恶魔撕裂了敌对家族的宅院，分食哀号的黑暗精灵，而法厄家族的魔裔站在火光中洋洋得意。有一瞬间他们的目光交汇了。塔伦转身逃离了魔索布莱城。在那之后，他失去了回到家族的机会，并且他深知，如果这件事触怒了罗丝（几乎是必然的），他的姐姐和魔裔必然会想尽办法让他偿命，因此最终他选择了地表。在此设定下卓尔精灵是一种特殊品种的黑影之民。他们生活在地下深处，因此鲜少有人注意到他们的存在。地面对他们而言太过明亮了，所以除非迫不得已，卓尔是不会离开自己的地下城市的。在地表流浪了几年之后，塔伦仍然对光线十分敏感，如果可以的话他希望尽一切可能躲在阴暗的角落里，避开阳光或者明亮灯火的直射。





	【最终幻想XIV】无歌之声 Songless Sound

一

“元灵是不会允许的。”  
精灵说。他眯着眼，享受着被另一个人服侍、用双手从脖颈一直按摩到后背的触感。那双手孩子般纤小，却带着十分的力道，按在紧张纠结的筋肉上。从略为粗糙的指尖下扩散的酸涩和舒适让他忍不住呻吟出声，等回过神来的时候，他意识到自己说了不该说的话。  
他本来不打算讨论这个问题的。  
男孩骑在他背上，挺直了腰，蘸着花油的手指缓缓停住了动作。  
“为什么？”他的声音低下来时候有点哑，如同那副粗糙的指尖般，带着沙沙的音调摩擦精灵的耳廓，听起来并不像个孩子，虽然他的模样就如同一个尚未进入发育期的精灵小孩，站得笔直也没有成年人的胸口高，裸露的四肢纤细修长，黝黑的皮肤在月光下仿佛沾满珍珠的粉末。他低下头，长长的银发从背后一直垂到枕边，“为什么？”他又问了一次，“我能做的事情可不止这些。”他把小手缠进森林之民浓密的黑发里，轻轻滑动。  
花油在肩头渐渐冰凉，香气却仿佛骤然浓郁起来。  
“不是那个问题。”精灵侧头避开了他的手，“想要获得元灵的允许成为格里达尼亚的一员可不容易。元灵既脆弱又敏感，只钟爱纯洁的灵魂。这不是任何人能够左右的。”  
他起身，男孩便毫无抵抗地从他身上滑落，坐倒在毛皮和布料之间。他有双鲜红发亮的瞳孔，一眨不眨地抬起来。他看得如此专注，仿佛想要从精灵的脸上找出什么答案。  
“而且你是个黑影之民。”  
精灵叹了口气，“耐心点，塔伦。像你这样的身份留在林场水车已经很幸运了。”  
“我这样的？那是什么样？”站在床铺上他才能和精灵平视彼此的眼睛，塔伦歪着头，纤细的手指差了一点就抵在精灵白皙的鼻尖上，“你觉得我是什么？一个小偷。”  
“我没这么说。”精灵扭开脸，找到自己丢在凳子上的上衣，“但你很难通过审查。”  
“因为他们审查我的皮肤、血统和过去，唯独不审查灵魂。”  
精灵叹了口气。时隔半个月从鬼哭队的任务中回到城外自己的旧居，他所希望的绝不是和这个倔脾气的小家伙吵上一架——但，他的期望是那么不切实际，又那么殷切。  
“我要回去了。”精灵宣布，“这和你是什么人没有关系，这是森林的规则。”  
塔伦笑出声来。  
他跳下床，一边咯咯笑着一边解开自己的上衣，露出遍布伤痕的肩膀。精灵很熟悉那些伤痕，当塔伦的眼睛还看不见的时候精灵帮他换洗更衣，每每都在猜测那些仿佛是被猛兽撕咬过、又仿佛是被鞭打出来的伤疤从何而来，但塔伦从来不提，他也不便追问。  
“你要做什么？”他问。  
黑影之民对他眨了眨眼：“找点耐心。”  
他赤着脚，光着脊梁走出房间。从不离身的小匕首被他绑在大腿上，那条亵裤是用精灵的一条旧裤子改成的，雪白的麻布垂垂荡荡盖住腿弯，让他赤裸的细小脚踝格外明显。  
从聚集在水车旁的村落一直向野外走，狭窄的山坡突兀而高耸，森林之民背着枪，一路攀上山颠。他想自己应该转身离开，却还是不由自主地跟上黑影之民的背影。他记得上一次的场景，同样的事情发生在几年之前，就在他离开林场水车加入鬼哭队之前的一夜。  
黑影之民在月光中展开手臂，刀尖映着星辰和月色，如水般划起灿白的弧线。  
“想唱点什么么？”  
精灵摇了摇头。  
塔伦向前踏出一步，脚趾在细嫩的青草和沙土之间擦了擦，腰身柔软地弯了下去。  
仿佛踏着一曲无声的歌，他在盈盈的月光下翻转、纵跃而后轻盈地落下来。那应该是一场足以致命的战舞，以利刃和光华织起细密的网，而后汗水凝结在他胸口和后背，黏住披垂的长发，喘息和血的气味同时浓重起来，浸湿的半个脚印出现在被他踩过地面上。  
他仍然没有停下。  
“我从来没听说过什么地下的神祗。”精灵低声感叹，“你所信仰的到底是什么呀？我实在不明白，让人在月光下跳舞，这是蛮神的献祭方式么？”  
骤停的刃光遥遥指向他，黑皮肤的小个子在刀刃后面缓缓微笑。  
“不。”他的声音柔和得近乎耳语，“我只是喜欢月光晒在皮肤上的感觉。”  
他张开手，任由匕首落在石块与泥土之间。  
“感觉没那么疼。”

二

精灵在枪术师行会前被叫住了。  
对方向他露齿而笑，那是个高个子，浅金色的长发在脑后束成一缕，在清晨的阳光下闪闪发亮，一如他的笑容，即使被遮去了眼睛和大半张脸，他的模样仍然光艳照人。  
精灵低头向对方行礼：“梅斯洛协牙尉阁下。”  
“我以为你回家去了，正要去找你呢。”梅斯洛愉快地说， “你家那个小家伙还好么？”  
精灵不自在地动了动，这不是一个他想要和别人讨论的话题。  
“他在林场水车。”最后他承认，“他很老实。”  
协牙尉摆了摆手，“我不是问这个，我相信你会看好他的。”他说，“其实是这样，我接到命令，要探查中央林区已知的几个鸟人族据点——”他顿了下来，抱着手臂看向精灵。  
“您是要我去……？”精灵有点困惑，立刻又恍然大悟，“您是想要塔伦去？”  
梅斯洛沉默地耸了耸肩。  
精灵在他的注视下微微低了头：“那很危险。”他挣扎地说。  
“所以我才不希望我的兄弟姐妹们去冒险。”协牙尉回答，“或者说，”他有点好奇地凑近了精灵的脸孔，精灵有双深深的蓝眼睛，在面具的阴影下恍如夜色。  
“你担心那小子的安全么？”  
精灵猛地向后退了一步。“不是的。”他急忙否认，“鸟人族的动向一向是上面关注的重点，他没有受过森林和战斗的专门训练，我担心他会搞砸。”  
“你听过那个利姆萨·罗敏萨的冒险者吧？在大御灵祭典上戴默诺阿面具的那个。虽然是外来者，却受到元灵的祝福，成为嘉恩·艾大人眼里重要的人物。”精灵微笑着，“那孩子不是说想成为格里达尼亚的一员么？既然如此，为这个城市而战他应该欣然接受才对。”  
“更何况，如果说到战斗的素质，那个黑影之民说不定还在你的能力之上呢。”协牙尉凑近了精灵，拍打着他的肩膀，“上次他不是做得很好么，‘野百合’至今都没发觉……”  
精灵打断他：“我会跟他说的。”  
“这就好。让他后天一早到弯枝农场，我会告诉他该做什么。”梅斯洛正了正背上的长枪，微微挑起一侧唇瓣，“那么担心的话，不如准备三千金吉尔送到审查会，足以解决这个问题——”  
精灵脸颊一抽。  
“——当然啦，那不是笔小数目。”  
梅斯洛意有所指地点了点头，大步离开。  
此时天空才彻底放了亮，阳光透过高耸的林木垂下来，在开满鲜花的草地上映出斑斑点点的亮光。那样的光何其明亮，让精灵的眼都禁不住刺痛起来。——那很疼。他想起塔伦把脸埋在他肩头痛哭的样子。灵灾引起的爆炸和火焰完全毁了他的双眼，虽然经过治疗，但直到一年之后，他才稍稍恢复了光感。那时候幻术师已经放弃了他（在最初的急救之后，他们放弃了大多数外来者），黑影之民用毛皮和碎布封住所有窗户，独自蜷缩在漆黑的角落。  
精灵用尽了力气把他拖出房间，小东西像只受伤惊慌的野兽一样惨叫起来。  
“你想杀了我。”  
在挣扎得筋疲力尽，而白日的最后一痕霞光也在西面的山头下褪得干干净净之后，塔伦蜷缩在他手边反反复复地说，直到精灵觉得烦，捂住他的嘴为止。他们在林场水车那棵粗壮的老树下呆了整夜。塔伦瞪大着眼想要看清星空，热视线的红光在他眼中微微闪烁。  
精灵在那棵树的树冠上找到他。  
天上飘着云，黑影之民将斗篷盖在头上。经过五年时间他的眼睛总算恢复了大半，虽然强光仍然让他痛苦，但已经不至于妨碍生活了。黑影之民趴在树上，把脸侧向一边，唠叨的达梅塔阿姨正在屋檐下煮着豆浆。白色的饮料在锅里翻着泡，她把小口花的嫩叶丢进去，香气便立刻漫溢在整个村庄的上空。“你想喝么？”精灵站在树下，对黑影之民招手。  
“不。”塔伦回答。他的手脚从枝干的间隙垂下来，光脚上还带着前一晚留下的伤痕，血早就止住了，凝结的伤口歪歪扭扭地延伸到脚踝上。“她不喜欢我，因为我踢了她儿子。”  
精灵忍不住摇头。  
“我讨厌那孩子。”  
塔伦抱怨，向他伸出一只手，“你要上来么？”他邀请，似乎已经忘掉了昨日的不快。  
他的手指黝黑纤细。在那个血与火之夜后的清晨，正是这样一双手颤抖着从覆盖全身的泥土里伸出来，像个乞求拥抱的孩子，脆弱无助地划过天穹。精灵突然松了一口气：  
“跟我来，我有事让你做。”

三

风滑过森林的轮廓，像只轻柔的手，抚得枝叶沙沙轻笑起来。  
塔伦轻轻拉低遮眼的罩帽。  
他身上大部分衣服都是精灵的旧衣裁短改制来的，林绿的衬衣在森林里并不突兀，而午夜蓝的斗篷足以遮掩他的身型，他在树荫下扬起脸，梅斯洛比他高出两头，正低头打量他。  
“所以，没有什么鸟人族？”  
协牙尉轻轻笑了：“我也用不着瞒着你。鸟人族不过是借口，我不想让人知道，特别是——”他向山坡下歪了歪头，精灵站在树丛外背对着他们四下张望。梅斯洛要求他帮他们望风，好让他和塔伦单独交待任务细节，他老实地照做。那是非常轻松的工作，鬼哭队员在弯枝农场里司空见惯，而裹在斗篷里的小个子大概会被当作远方来的冒险者，格里达尼亚有太多机会让这些人趋之若鹜，森林里的居民们也见怪不怪了。“他一无所知对你是件好事。”  
“上次你可不是这么说的。”塔伦冷冷地回答，“我还以为你是打定主意要把他拖下水呢。”  
“所以你才来见我不是么？”  
协牙尉好笑地说，“诚如你所说，我们的朋友是个好人。但你，你还担心钱没处花么？”  
黑影之民微微垂了眼。  
“我不需要什么钱。”良久之后他轻轻地说，“照我们的协定，你付给他。”  
梅斯洛耸耸肩。“你至少可以拿去买双好鞋。小可怜。”他怜悯又轻蔑地说，扫了一眼男孩脚上的那双旧鞋，那本来应该是双好靴子，小巧精致，雕着漂亮的花纹，蕴藏着魔法，不过在岁月和沙石的磨砺下皮子已经揉皱到不堪使用，被草绳和皮带捆扎着才不至于分崩离析。  
他很确信，黑影之民斗篷下骤然抽紧的双手握住了匕首。  
但他忍下了这份羞辱。“我不需要另一双靴子。”他嘀咕，“别说这些没用的了。”  
梅斯洛发出响亮的咂舌声。  
“中午之后会有一辆陆行鸟货车在这里换新的辎重鸟，并进行最后一次货物检查。我们的人会想法引开商人注意，你要趁这个时候躲进车里。货车会在午夜之前到达格里达尼亚的某地，我要你找一件东西。”他弯下腰，把自己的嘴唇凑近黑影之民裹在罩帽下的尖耳朵旁，说话的声音几乎没有经过空气，而是被直直地灌进矮个子黑精灵的耳朵里。  
“记住：3.5星寸见方的金属匣子，匣子上有黄蔷薇的花纹。带来给我，就是三千吉尔，随便你怎么用。”  
“里面是什么？”  
协牙尉直起身。“不关你的事。”他哼了一声，“我只要完好无损的匣子，别的不用你过问。”  
“你会拿到的。”  
塔伦在斗篷下躬了躬身以示结束谈话。可还没等他迈开第一步，高个子的金发鬼哭队员就突兀地抓住他。“嘿，我想起一件事。”他笑嘻嘻地说，滚烫的手指捏紧了黑影之民细瘦的肩膀，将他拉到近旁，黑影之民的红眼睛从斗篷下露出一半，诧异地大瞪着。  
“你——”  
他才说了一个字，就被梅斯洛掐住了脸。“嘘。嘘。”协牙尉笑得露出一口白牙，“我猜你已经知道了，但还是想和你分享一下。我们共同的那位朋友，”他向精灵比了比手指，“他和皮革匠家的姑娘订了婚，给了五百吉尔的聘礼。最近正在筹钱准备婚礼呢。你知道的，就在鬼哭队驻地不远的那一家，有时候我们会从那里拿点货，那个胡萝卜色头发的小丫头叫什么来的？”  
他假装思索，塔伦用力挣脱了他。  
“我知道。”他咳了一声，快步跳下山坡。梅斯洛看着精灵迎上来，和黑影之民低声说了句什么，他们现在处在逆风头，协牙尉听不见，但他注意精灵投过来的视线，笑着对他挥了挥手。  
塔伦在草丛上绊了一下。  
“你没事吧？”精灵问，从背后拉住他的斗篷，让他不至于扑倒在地上。“梅斯洛说了什么？”  
“很疼。”  
黑影之民答非所问。精灵不明所以地想了片刻：“你的眼睛？”  
塔伦摇了摇头。  
“曾经有人说：信任才有被信任的价值。”他拍了拍精灵的胸口，“我走了。”  
格里达尼亚郊外的森林有高耸的树木，古老而粗壮，仿佛经历了数倍于人类的生涯，阳光从树叶间隙投下来，照亮了山林角落里每一处的花草和岩石。塔伦突然想起他第一次踏上地表的那个清晨，阳光在一瞬间击溃了他，他的双眼、双手、浑身上下连每一根头发都仿佛在燃烧，他瘫倒在距离岩洞只有一步之遥的泥土里动弹不得，那时候伊莉丝翠的老牧师还没有衰老得那么厉害，她虽然佝偻了，也瘸了，但还可以把他轻松地扛到肩膀上，丢回熟悉的黑暗中。  
“别那么急，小子。”她说话一点都不像那些女祭司们，“你会回去的。”  
回到那伟大的光耀之地。  
——那儿有青葱的树木与盛开的花朵。

四

他爬过更糟糕的东西。  
术士学校里负责训练他的实习法师为了惩罚他对魔法的漫不经心，命令他爬到纳邦德尔时柱的顶端，以他的笨拙来嘲笑战士的无能。当然，后来他们都受到了足以铭心刻骨的惩罚，对魔索布莱城而言，时柱是重要的魔法设施，不是没毕业的孩子们可以用来耍戏作践的东西——无论战士还是法师。实习法师的哀号让他开心，他在闪电里振颤的干瘦四肢是很多年来孤独无聊时塔伦偷偷用来逗乐自己的场景之一。  
当然，他同样忘不了之后自己挨的那顿毒打。  
他猛地睁开眼。  
疼痛不管多少次都很相似，他差不多已经习惯了。他的头被包扎过，肩上被火枪打穿的地方也是，一个粗糙的治愈术让伤口不再流血，但撕裂的肌肉外翻着，他试着动了动，手指还不太使得上力，指尖随着每一次试图握紧的动作微微颤抖。  
他怀里的匣子已经不见了。  
记忆随着意识到这一点开始复苏。他想起在屋顶上喷出火舌的旋转炮塔，他试着躲避，但子弹仍然击中了他，把他从斜向河流的树枝上打了下去——幸好如此——他坠入河水，而那个匣子翻滚着落到岸边；他想起梅斯洛对他咆哮“你这个蠢货，你失败了”，然后一拳打在他额角上，血从本来就划破的伤口飞溅出来，他当时还没有晕倒，还在试图说什么，然后协牙尉一脚踹在他胸口，而他本来要说的那句话……  
他想起银制的裁纸刀在月光下映出的弧光，在空中打着转；他想起大理石地板上刺耳的那一声响，和门外杂乱的脚步；他想起弥散着古怪药味的仓库里他本不该去碰的那叠信纸，黑暗没能成为他的阻碍，他借着微弱的月光看清了信末的标记——滑下蛛网的黑蜘蛛抬起的人的面孔。  
神圣的罗丝啊……  
警卫在拉开门闩，他却僵硬得无法动弹。  
他记得燃烧在幽暗洞穴里的火，那光亮让岩壁上的荧光黯然失色；他记得火焰中欣喜地笑着的魔裔精灵，她环抱着两条正常的手臂，两只利爪在身侧张开，在那丑陋的、满是尖牙的脸上有一对可怖的红眼睛。她看着他，仿佛在说“嘿，我会找到你，当女神需要祭品的那一天，我会亲手撕开你的胸膛，把心脏摆在她脚下”，那是魔裔的双眼，亦是残酷的蜘蛛女神的眼。  
他竭尽全力才控制着自己不要尖叫出来。  
他用完好的一只手撑起身体，滑到地板上。木质的地板在脚趾下发出轻微的咿呀声，他立刻停了下来，重新调整了身体的重心分配，把那点杂音消弭于黑暗。离开是唯一的选择，这么多年来他深深恐惧这一天的到来——如果能取悦女神，他的同族会毫不犹豫、不惜代价地找到他。  
现在他们终于来了。  
他走到门边，颤抖着把一只手放在门板上。单薄的木质门板缝隙里透出些许光来，然后是声音：靴底踏着地板的声音，皮甲和布料的摩擦声，还有精灵们彼此嘀咕的声音。  
首先是梅斯洛，协牙尉一贯的嗓音带着讥讽又漫不经心的腔调：“你说怎么办？”  
被问到的人沉默了一会儿。  
“按照上面的说法，仓库属于乌尔达哈的一位富商，他是来投资药材行业的。现在乌尔达哈人向双蛇党提出抗议，非要抓到小偷不可。”梅斯洛压着嗓子，“他们说的很明白，他被看到了。”  
“你不该让他去做这个。”精灵责备地说，“他会被赶出黑衣森林的。”  
协牙尉干笑了一声：“你不是也同意么。给你的钱足够你在格里达尼亚买下一幢带花园的房子安置全家了，你还要说你以为他真的是替鬼哭队干脏活？感激我吧，别那么多废话了。”  
“他们会怎么对他？”  
“关进监狱，打上一顿。他是个黑影之民，还能怎么办？之前又不是没有过类似的事。”  
他们在门口停了下来。梅斯洛转了个身：“而且，这不是时机恰好么？你不用带着个拖油瓶去过你的新婚生活。那小子可不好惹，如果他知道你本来有足够的钱——他替你卖命挣来的——给他买一个安安稳稳的、受人承认的身份，而你把这些钱都花在自己身上了，他会怎么想？”  
精灵再次陷入沉默。  
“你可以带走他。”他恳求，“格里达尼亚不适合他，送他去别的地方，别让他活不下去。”  
“他会没事的。”  
梅斯洛推开房门。那原本是用作仓库的小房间，他们用毛皮和布料临时搭了床，让黑影之民休息。光从协牙尉手中的马灯投射到地上和天花板上，无遮无拦的房间里已经空无一人。  
“他会去哪里？！”他一把抓住精灵，将他拖到自己面前，“说！否则我就把你交出去！”  
精灵瘫坐在地板上。  
“妖精领。”他喃喃地说，脑袋里只有那么一个念头，“我在那里找到他的。”  
梅斯洛飞奔出去。“集合！”他站在台阶上对下面的卫兵们咆哮，外面登时骚乱起来。  
精灵坐在原地。  
黑影之民带走了他的匕首和弩箭，改制得并不合身的衬衫和斗篷，就好像那个小个子、皮肤黝黑的男孩从来没有存在过一样。但他的旧靴子歪歪扭扭地丢在窗口下。被水泡过的皮子终于不堪重负，从中间裂开了，那道狭长的裂口像一张漆黑的嘴巴，对他露出安然的笑容。

五

“你确实了解我。”  
塔伦说。当精灵找到他时，黑影之民蜷着腿，坐在被月光照亮的林间空地中间。他的眼里没有热视线的红光，但仍然是嫣红的、仿佛将要滴出水的鲜艳。他的身体几乎和周围的环境一样冰凉，当精灵握住他的手指，那只小手虚软地垂着，露气染湿了他的皮肤，连带缠满手臂的绷带都湿淋淋的。  
“我给你讲个故事。”他说。  
那是关于利齿和獠牙的故事。女祭司们都使用那样的长鞭，鞭头是活生生的毒蛇，每一条都张大了嘴巴，撕咬他的皮肤，将毒液灌入他的身体，让他麻痹又痛楚地摔倒在冰凉的地板上。那时候他还是个刚会走路的孩子，视线里充满了他姐姐因愤怒而高亮的脸庞——在纯然黑暗的地下世界，这是人和岩石唯一的区别。  
他不记得自己犯了什么错，也许什么都没有，学会规则和行为的界限并不困难，他一向是个顺从的小子。但更多的时候惩罚仅仅源于姐姐的怒气，因为她是一名备受神祗青睐、颇有前途的女祭司，在女神的祝福下受孕于妖异，那是极少人才获得的殊荣。然而由于主母的命令，她宝贵的十年时间将浪费在一个低贱的男性身上。  
体罚仅仅是泄愤的一种方式。  
他生在名叫魔索布莱的地下都城，在这里，被称作蜘蛛神后的女神钟爱背叛和混乱。  
“阿克迪娜背叛了厄瑞达主母，取代了她的位置。而那个魔裔……”脑中闪过的那张扭曲的女性精灵面孔和闪着寒光的利爪。他记得魔裔滚烫的温度，仿佛在她体内深渊魔域的火焰正熊熊燃烧着。她的温度让她宛如在黑暗中移动的高亮光柱，那原本是个危险的信号，但对有着妖异血统的伊卡拉芙塔·法厄而言不过是小小的不便。八星尺高的半精灵能够轻易撕碎一个精灵战士，每一次她用利爪轻轻拂过皮肤，塔伦都忍不住浑身战栗地想起这一点。  
“她杀了剩下那些人。”  
他在黑暗中对精灵露出笑容，“比起墓园的幽灵，徘徊的小恶魔，这个故事怎么样？”  
精灵轻轻叫着他的名字。  
“我从来没跟你说起过，我来自什么地方，又过着什么生活。”小个子柔声说，他把脸颊贴在精灵手臂上，然后又好似并不满足似的攀上他的膝盖，用手臂搂住他的脖子。他贴在精灵肩膀上，赤裸的脚丫蹭着他的脚踝，长长的银色发丝因为这样的贴近滑过精灵的鼻尖，黑影之民身上带着泥土、河流、折断的草叶和动物毛皮的味道，还有一点苦涩，像被火烧过的豆子一样自皮肤的纹理间蒸腾而起，称不上好闻，但那确实是令人难以忘却的属于黑影之民本身的气味。  
“信任是愚蠢的。（1）我家乡的那些人会这么说。”他对精灵耳语，“我曾经以为地表会是一个不一样的地方——你们甚至不知道罗丝的名字，那是件很美好的事。我真的相信过，除了谋杀、恐惧和背叛之外这个世界上还有一些好东西，比如歌声，森林里的风，比如……你。”  
他轻轻叹了一口气。  
“我熟悉欺骗的味道，我知道什么是背叛。你对我撒谎，我容忍你。你觉得我的存在让你尴尬，我理解你。我所求不多，只想不必枕着匕首睡下去，担心自己再也没法醒过来。”  
“可是，你也想让我去死。”  
精灵惊慌地抓住他的手：“格里达尼亚的法律没有那么严厉。他们或许会禁止你再进入黑衣森林，但或许元灵——”  
“元灵厌恶我这样的人，记得么？”  
尖尖的牙齿在精灵耳尖上飞快地咬了一口，伴随着转瞬即逝的痛楚，黑影之民的笑声如风般掠过。“告诉我，”他磨蹭着精灵的脸，“他们到这里还要多久？”  
精灵张口结舌。  
“你是想来警告我，还是想要拖住我？”塔伦嬉笑着直起身，“不过已经不重要了。”  
剧痛让精灵的声音窒息在喉咙里。  
胸腹之间的冰冷感觉让他整个身体向后弹了起来，那是多年训练后的本能反应。只是一切都太迟了，他被按倒在地上，而黑影之民掐着他的脖颈，踩着他的腿。和长发一同垂下来的是包扎头上伤口的纱布。塔伦整个人向前压，把匕首更深地推进他体内。  
“我一直都想知道，在你眼里我是什么样的人呢？”  
精灵瞪大眼睛。但在彻底无光的黑暗中他什么都看不到，只有黑影之民泛着赤红的一双眼，那是血的颜色，可以把世界从五彩缤纷替换成光与黑的两极，在他眼前诡异地眨着。  
匕首在他腹腔里翻搅，塔伦贴着他低语。  
“贼？”  
“骗子？”  
“刺客？”  
“或是——叛徒。”  
血在他拔刀的同时喷了他一头一脸，热乎乎地浸透了衣襟和袖口，温度转瞬即逝。  
他丢下那把刀。  
“我是法厄家族的塔伦。第十八家族的长子。”他如吹气般叹出一声低语，“我是卓尔。”

No one mourns the Wicked  
No one cries They won't return  
No one lays a lily on their grave  
It just shows  
When you're Wicked  
You're left only On your own

 

（1）此处是黑暗精灵语。Jal khatess zhah waela.

20170530END


End file.
